User blog:AkihsulKaz/Welcome to me titling blogs properly ft. SERIES ADOPTIONS!
Honestly it's not really that of a proper blog title when I ended up adding that part but whatever! Anyways, I was looking through old stuff (as I always do) and by that, I looked through my revision history of my user page. That's when I went back through memory lane and saw all the scrapped fanseries I used to have during my early days of making fanseries (during 2014-2015). I kinda felt bad abandoning them, so instead, I'll be putting them up for adoptions! I got the idea from seeing a bunch of users putting Cures up for adoption so I was like, "WHY NOT PUT FANSERIES THEMSELVES UP FOR ADOPTION?" and here we are now! So I'll basically list the series' name, themes, as well as Cures (and other additional charas/info that had existed before being scrapped). If you want to adopt them, just mention the series name and I'll edit to mention that it's been taken. Now, for the most part, I'm putting the fanseries itself mainly. Which means you can feel free to change plot, characters, items, and everything else! You're basically getting the namesake and the motifs (but if chosen to not change stuff whatever it was given)^^ I know it's a weird thing to put up adoptions for this sort of thing but I'm weird like that sometimes and I personally feel bad for seeing them go to waste. If you're planning to make a page on it, it's appreciated if you give credits to me for the original pitch, just a snippet of trivia. Though it's fine if you don't really haha, I kinda feel like I'm demanding people to mention me in the series they supposedly adopted so yeah. Without further ado, here are the series! PS. Imma warn you some of these might ended up sounding cringey as hell since this came from the mind of me as an elementary student. Soooo yeah maybe they're not that bad but still. Also as you go there's gonna be less and less information xDD Oh and since these are from 2014-2015 some themes might take similarity to series that come up after those years so yeah^^ Sparkle! Love Pretty Cure (TAKEN) * Taken by: User:Gogofun9999 * Theme: idols, fashion, love, music * OP: Sparkle! Love Pretty Cure! Here We Go! * ED: Magical Prism! * Cures: (inspired by Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live fashion styles) ** Eguchi Momoko / Cure Amore ** Shimizu Kyo / Cure Pop ** Akamine Rie / Cure Cool ** Igarashi Akira / Cure Sexy ** Furutani Chou / Cure Feminine ** Goda Umeko / Cure Ethnic ** Miyasaki Suzu / Cure Star * Mascots: ** Fedoran ** Blousan ** Glowran ** Jewel * Items: ** Pitch Perfume : transformation device; phrase is "Music Play! Pretty Cure, Jewel Style Start!" ** Prism Cards : collectibles ** Fashionable Music Commune : to summon Jewel for lessons (think Shamour from Go!Pri) * Locations: ** Sparkle Jewel Academy : their boarding school ** Go Wild : a brand shop by Rie's family Lovely Paradise Pretty Cure♥ (TAKEN) * Taken by: User:Gogofun9999 * Theme: flavours, sweets, desserts * OP: Welcome! Lovely Paradise Pretty Cure! * ED: Delicious Paradise * Cures: (ps. they first three need each other to transform) ** Kobayashi Sachiko / Cure Chocolate ** Nishiyama Mika / Cure Vanilla ** Yoshioka Ayano / Cure Caramel ** Wakabayashi Usagi / Creamy Fruit (non-cure; princess of Fruit Kingdom and appears in the sequel Lovely Paradise Pretty Cure♥Sweet) * Mascots: Berry; Pancake (Usagi's partner) * Antagonists: Sour Land * Their transformation device are rings and there was some bowl that corresponds to their flavour that they dive on and get their outfits. Crystal Bloom Pretty Cure (TAKEN) * Taken by: User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori * Theme: flowers, jewels, dreams * OP: DokiDoki! Crystal Bloom Pretty Cure! * ED: My Lovely Prism * Cures: ** Miki Misaki / Cure Dahlia ** Sera Sayuri / Cure Lily ** Yogi Akemi / Cure Freesia ** Kagawa Aimi / Cure Clover ** Mae Asuka / Cure Bluebell ** Fukui Ayami / Prism Bud (supporting character; becomes Prism Bud in sequel Crystal Bloom Pretty Cure Color Heart) * Antagonists: Shadow Wilt * If I recall correctly, since I didn't put this info but there was some heavy emphasis on the language of flowers for this series if you wanted to take that idea Miracle Melody Pretty Cure! (TAKEN) * Taken by: User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori * Themes: music and happiness * Cures: ** Yoshino Kotone / Cure Aria ** Takaki Maiko / Cure Cadence ** Hoshino Emiko / Cure Pitch * Antagonists: ChAoS (spelled like that apparently) Luminous Charm Pretty Cure! * Themes: fashion, jewels, and hope * Cures: ** Amaya Hoshi / Cure Saffron ** Tanji Yume / Cure Crimson ** Kawano Kiyomi / Cure Beryl ** Hironaka Midori / Cure Jade ** Mori Kaoru / Cure Fuchsia Futari wa Pretty Cure Shining Harmony (TAKEN) * Taken by: User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori * Themes: light (sun, moon and stars) and music * Cures: ** Cure Aubade ** Cure Planetoid ** Glowing Star (during the sequel ''FwPC Shining Harmony LEVEL UP!!!) Yeah notice how they get fewer and fewer info as we go xD I'm not sure if this will even click if people were even interested to adopt fanseries but that's what happens when you're bored and feel bad for abandoning a bunch of series. Then again this wouldn't happen if my younger self just didn't make a new series everytime they had a new idea. EDIT: lmao on second thought this was probably a terrible idea Category:Blog posts